herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wengi Harris
Wengi Harris does not take too kindly to being bossed around by the human council. The most recent presidential election put someone who's heavily against KeraMaster's presence in power, and Wengi suspects that he's working for Saideus. Meanwhile, as Kerason/KeraMaster's actions are made illegal, Wengi herself flat out exposes the liar that the president is, to the point Saideus himself arrives to reveal he's won the day's battle without even having to fight anybody, and kills the president out of spite that humanity has been picking leaders that are unhealthy to their survival. Two chapters later, Wengi Harris leads Kerason in a flat out raid against Saideus's personal ship to retrieve what was stolen, leaving Saideus outright baffled in that his victory came so close yet so very far away. Unlike the other hero characters, Wengi does not have a Beast Morpher, but instead has a Bio-Mecha form known as "Night Flash", which is capable of assuming a multi-armed stance and savagely mauling at opponents with six giant swords. Personality By technical default, Wengi Harris is on nobody's side of the war; she simply prefers the Terran Alliance due to being mostly human herself. However, she outright despises leaders who do more harm than good, and those who make outright idiotic decisions. Such examples include the temporary ban on Kerason and KeraMaster, which ultimately costed the deaths of two other Bio-Mecha supersoldiers from Saideus himself, with Saideus openly berating humanity for relying on pathetic soldiers. When Wengi herself was the last man standing, she choose to flee Saideus since she knew right away she was no match for him. When she fought KeraMaster, she also realized she was no match for him, so turned against the law itself in order to give KeraMaster his normal role of hero back over to him, or else she won't even bother stopping Saideus from destroying the head council building and everyone in it. Saideus does indeed arrive, and kills all but one of the council members as a result of their own arrogance in having too many hopes for the Bio-Mechas, and the surviving council member is elected president and decides that no further bans, past, present, or future, shall be placed on Kerason/KeraMaster. Wengi also has a complex in her mind that doesn't like being bossed around as a whole, and she is most certainly the one in charge of the situation whenever she's around, to the point the council and the survivors of Saideus's attack simply flat out listen to her since they know Saideus will waste no time in killing them if they don't, since while Wengi is on the human's side of the conflict, she can easily leak private information to Saideus for him to attack their homes personally. Her interactions with Plio are more or less neutral, though Plio feels rather awkward seeing Wengi at his school at times, primarily in the type of outfit she wears and the fact she's openly hitting on Aisha, who is her lover and wife. However, Plio does appreciate it, since Aisha herself is far less mean to him in teaching whenever Wengi is around, all the while Plio is blissfully unaware as to Wengi and Aisha's lifestyle for the most part. Given the comments Wengi herself makes in comparison to other humans, it is heavily implied that Bio-Mecha users follow a different sense of morality than normal humans do. Wengi, for instance, is a hero by the nature of the morality that Bio-Mechas have; her actions to normal humans, however, would make her into more of either an anti-hero or a flat out villain depending on what she's doing. However, she does not mean harm on the innocent, yet at the same time, she wishes severe harm on those who lead their societies into corrupt states. This is apparently from how she was born, given that Bio-Mechas originated from a civilization where there existed no war between their own species, and only utilized their own powers against the Kaiju that plagued their colonies. While it is never outright stated where Wengi is from, she apparently was born on a planet of Silicon lifeforms, and can breathe in atmospheres that are otherwise toxic to humans. However, while she may or may not be human, her default frame suggests she is at least biologically similar to them, if only because Bio-Mechas always have a host form of a completely unrelated sapient species than what they really are. Background Early History A popular rumor is that Wengi Harris is a former demon from the Dark Inferno from which creatures can be summoned from via the use of Tarot Cards. However, if this is the case, then there's suddenly a darker realization as to why Wengi is so bossy; she frequently took orders to tasks she wasn't fit for, and more than likely turned on her own master as a result. However, while none of this can be confirmed, Grandis's reaction to her when she infiltrates Shiramu Inc.'s office to become an experimental Bio-Mecha proves that she used to be a very powerful demon of some kind before she defected from the vile depths of the Dark Inferno and set out to do vigilante work as an Anti-Hero with her new Bio-Mecha body, which at 16 meters high and capable of changing into a multi-armed form, made Wengi a force to fear among many. By the time she arrives on Earth 3 years prior to the beginning of The Blue Tri, she seduces her future wife at a night club, and 2 years later both of them marry each other. While it was clear that Wengi was the dominant one in the relationship, she took Aisha's last name of Harris since Wengi did not legally have a last name outside of her Bio-Mecha form's codename of "Night Flash". On Earth, she lived a very happy, if a bit stressful, life with Aisha, stressful primarily due to the fact the government was not very keen on her being here as Night Flash, and by the time she meets Kerason as KeraMaster, she begins to use him and his conflict with Saideus as bait for the government into changing for the better, since she leaked vital battle strategies to the Dinoids that allowed even the Velocilites to outright raid the entire city, just to allow Saideus to claim the first known shard of the "Ultima Gem". However, it's revealed in Chapter 6 that she intended on this to happen; she wasn't sure whether the Ultima Gem was present on Earth, but she figured the government's corrupt behavior was perhaps because of the Ultima Gem, which had the ability to turn government officials into tyrants with it's mere presence. With that, she gave vital information to the Dinoids on purpose to see if they can flush the gem out of hiding, which worked perfectly to also allow Wengi and Plio to have a method of retrieving the gem from the Dinoids. Chapter 6 begins with her and Kerason storming Saideus's primary ship and successfully reclaiming the Ultima Gem shard from the Dinoids, with the rest of the chapter up the end being a flashback as to what Plio and Wengi did together that allowed them to retrieve the Ultima Gem and then hide the Gem from humanity by casting the gemstone off into Neptune's atmosphere, where no human currently has the technological capabilities of finding it due to the long distance between Neptune and Earth's outer colony of Mars, and the fact Neptune's stormy atmosphere makes the gem difficult to properly locate in long term plans. Later in the series, when a creature called Xilatealeon breaks free of the Tarot Card controlling it, it goes on a rampage, but only stops to notice Wengi and refers to her by her actual name of "Duchess Swords", which confirms that she was once a demon in the Dark Inferno given the rest of Xilatealeon's dialogue towards her, and the fact she's able to understand Xilatealeon at all. Upon asking Guruson to utilize his chronokinesis to speed up Night Flash's onslaught against Xilatealeon, Wengi wounds Xilatealeon just enough for Kerason to seal him back up in the Tarot Card containing him. With Xilatealeon dealt with, Wengi and Plio's family are at an end of the school year celebration, Wengi's flirts with Aisha simply flat out annoy William, as well as makes Arkadi and Petra both facepalmed since both of the latter two are queer, yet not even they show off their affection towards each other as much as Wengi does with Aisha, even considering the fact Petra is even more of a show-off some of the times despite never having true dialogue most of the time. Design Notes Wengi Harris is the first female character designed by Shiramu-Kuromu to be homosexual. Trivia *Wengi is a homage to both Pacific Rim and Bayonetta in regards to her design, personality, and her Bio-Mecha form strongly resembling that of a Jaeger, with the Bayonetta influences coming from Wengi's outfit and proportions. Ironically, in regards to her comparison with Bayonetta, Wengi's outfit is actually MORE revealing than the outfit that Bayonetta wears as default costumes in both of her games. *A minor note at best, but if in any case she hears a song relating to a woman's "booty", she completely flips out and slaps the nearest male in sight out of instinct. This is a reference to the author's addiction to the song "Booty Man" by Tom Wilson, which he describes as "addicting for all the wrong reasons" due to the fact a drinking game based off of the song would kill with ease due to how many times the word booty is said. *Despite flipping out at songs that reference a woman's rear, she isn't exactly against flaunting her own assets if she feels like it, but she usually only does so for her wife Aisha. *Wengi's outlandish clothing covering is a reference to Wallace's redesign for Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire if it were gender flipped. In addition, the outfit in question was not just to match Night Flash's design, but also meant to give Wengi a more rebel type of theme to her design considering her more skimpier outfit choice compared to the other characters in The Blue Tri, who have more concealing outfits as their defaults for the most part. *Wengi was originally intended as a male character, and her last second change into a female character mirrors some other female characters in the author's roster, which all have designs more suited to males, but got retconned into being female characters as a last second design choice, which resulted in a rather odd case of Baywho (an overly muscular, four armed, humanoid Tiger) being confused frequently for a male character when she is actually a female. Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good Darkness Category:Super Robot Category:Leaders Category:Married Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by genre Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Soldiers Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Mature Category:Article stubs Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heroines